Gundam Wing: A New Threat
by Hikari7
Summary: Basically, new threats have been rumored on Earth and the Doctors have rounded up five new Gundam Pilots to help the original five G-Boys! ::CHAPTER 9 UP:: Please RR! It's really interesting!
1. The Meeting

Heya!!! It's me again!! Well, this is my first Gundam fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.   
Insertion of myself. My friends come in the next chapter. *waves to all imac buddies* I'LL MISS YOU GUYS!!!!! Anyway, there is a lot of Relena and Hilde bashing (evil women!!) and some Megan Pepper bashing (some girl at imac that nobody likes. So, might as well bash her.) In later chapters, my friends will annoy the hell out of the pilots so there will be a little G-Boy bashing. Not much.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. I do own all of Duo's clones. I like his clones! I do not own Anita Chon, Joann Bussayabuntoon, Winona Reagan, or Michelle Bussayabuntoon. Michelle is mine and Anita's Nii-Chan! I do own Melina May Kline for she is me and I am entitled to every part of my body. I do not own Megan Pepper. I do not want to own Megan Pepper. I also own the Hellspawn. The other new Gundams belong to my friends because they named them.  
  
Enjoy!  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
The year is AC 198; a year after Mariemaia Barton tried to recreate Operation Meteor. After destroying the Gundams, the colonies were at peace. However, new threats have been received. An organization called Original Earth has been rallying the people of Earth. With new threats arising, the Gundam pilots are needed again.  
"Alright doc, tell me again why we are here?" Duo Maxwell's questioning voice sliced through the silence like a knife cutting butter.  
The Gundam boys had been called to a colony in the L2 area. The ones overseeing the meeting were the doctors.  
"Maxwell, sit down and let the doctors speak." Wufei chastised. Duo pouted and sat down.  
"Well, we have reports of a group of men and women causing havoc on Earth. They haven't done anything yet, but we believe that they plan to destroy the colonies." Doctor J began.  
"But we can't do anything without or Gundams." Quatre interrupted.   
"I didn't finish." Doctor J snapped. "What do you think we have been doing this past year?"  
"We have created new Gundams for you." Said Doctor G. "We knew peace wouldn't last very long."  
"Why is it that every time we are so close to peace, someone has to start a war?" Trowa sighed and shook his head.  
Wufei's eyes shone with happiness. "A new Nataku?"  
Duo yelled a war whoop as he jumped out of his chair. "Let's go get 'em!" He ran out of the room. The rest of the boys followed.  
Duo saw his new Gundam in the hanger and immediately loved it. Wufei was quite impressed by the way his Gundam came out and so was Quatre. Trowa admired the new weapons on Heavyarms and Heero was showing no emotion as he stared at his new Wing Zero. He personally loved his new and improved twin buster rifle.  
"He Wufei," Duo asked. "Ain't Nataku a girl?"  
"Yes." Wufei answered. "It is. Why?"  
Duo made a disgusted face. "Eww! Then your Gundam's a transvestite because it has a girls name but the Gundam's modeled after a male body!"  
Wufei blushed. "It's named after my," He paused. "wife."  
All the Gundam boys stared at him with their mouths open. "What?" They yelled.  
"You were," Duo snorted, "married?" Duo began taunting Wufei. The rest of the boys just stared at the braided baka as he danced around a very annoyed Wufei.  
"Maxwell!" Wufei jumped Duo and the two began to fight.  
"Instructor H!" Quartre called from the other end of the hanger. "What are these mobile suits?"  
Instructor H chuckled. "We left something out. Tomorrow, we are holding tryouts for new pilots."  
Wufei and Duo stopped fighting long enough to listen to what the doctors had to say.   
"What?" They boys yelled. "New pilots?"  
"Yes." Began Master O. "We believe that this will be too tough for just the five of you. So we are inviting twenty girls tomorrow to tryout to be the new pilots."  
Wufei got up and brushed himself off. "I don't want a weak woman fighting beside me in battle."  
"I heard that!" A female voice called from one of the mobile suits. A girl of around sixteen jumped down from the cockpit. She looked like a female version of Duo, only shorter. She had long brown hair tied back in a braid and big cobalt eyes. She had three earrings in each ear and her nose was pierced. Around he belly button was a Chinese dragon.   
"Maxwell, you don't have a twin sister, do you?" Wufei asked. Duo shook his head.  
"Boys, meet Melina May-Kline." Doctor G said. "She is the mechanic of the Hellspawn. I found her hacking into the computers on my ship. If I hadn't found her, she would have stolen the plans to your new Gundams."  
Bright lights shone on the Gundam the girl jumped down from.   
"My pride and joy." The girl said. "I wanted to name the other four, but doc said I couldn't."  
Duo walked over to the Gundam. "Black, red, and silver." He remarked. "Very nice colors."  
"Thanks." Melina replied. "The only things I didn't do were design and build her. But I fix her up, painted her, and named her." She looked at Wufei out of the corner of her eye. "Still think I'm weak?"  
"Onna, being strong is not decided on how well you design a mobile suit, but how well you..." Wufei was on the floor; Melina had a knife at his throat.  
"Fight? My dear boy, I may be a mechanic, but I know how to fight when necessary." She laughed and pulled the knife away.   
Duo's mouth dropped in surprise. Melina looked at him.  
"Easily surprised, ain't you?" She smiled and helped Wufei up. She began to walk away. "See you tomorrow gentlemen." She passed by Duo, his mouth still open. Melina ran a finger under his chin and slowly closed his mouth with it. "See you around handsome." She left.  
Doctor J cackled. "Feisty, isn't she?"  
Doctor G nodded. "That's why I hired her. I wanted a mechanic that didn't take any crap from anyone."  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Well? Didja like it? I hope you did! Simple note, I somewhat do look like Duo, only female. I do have three earrings in both ears and I wear a nose ring. It is not pierced. I do not have a tattoo but I want one. Preferably on my ankle of a ying-yang with a dragon going through it. Please R/R!!! 


	2. The Tryouts

I'm back!! With a new chapter! This is the chapter where all my friends come in. Just to let you know, mild romance. Very mild. Barely any. Ok, on with the fic.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
The next day was the tryouts for the new Gundam pilots. Eighteen girls showed up, out of the twenty that registered. Melina was just late, and the other girl was either late or not showing. Duo stood outside the training hall, making sure no one entered. But, due to their rapid growth spurt, girls were hounding the now deliciously handsome boys. Duo was enjoying every minute of it. Heero, although he had on his trademark scowl, was attracting more girls than Duo. One girl in particular kept clawing at him. Heero thought she look familiar, but couldn't quite name whom she looked like.  
A loud rumbling noise came up the street, almost silencing the crowd. Melina pulled up in an old Harley Davidson motorcycle, scaring half the crowd and surprising the two G-boys. Taking off her helmet, she called;  
"Melina May-Kline, number zero seven!"  
Pushing through the crowd, Duo ran over to her. He was followed by Heero's shouts that sounded like; "Duo! Get the fuck back here!"  
"Melina, what are you doing here?" He asked.   
"Do you really think I'm going to let someone other than myself pilot Hellspawn? She's my best friend! I don't want her going to waste." She traced her finger along Duo's bottom lip. "You understand, right?"   
He smirked. "Are you coming on to me?"  
Melina grinned. "Maybe." She replied. "Do you think I am?"  
Before Duo could reply, a tall and husky girl stomped towards them and separated the two.   
"Hey," She growled. "Leave him alone."  
"Yeah!" Squeaked a little girl at her side. "Get your own guy."   
When Melina began provoking them, the larger girl grabbed her by the collar. Looking at her closer, the girl noticed that Melina looked exactly like Duo.  
"Oh, I am sorry." She said, blushing. "I didn't know that he had a twin sister." She put Melina down.  
Duo almost split his sides with laughter. Melina said there was no harm done, and the two girls left.   
"Looks like your entourage is calling you." Melina said, pointing to the girls. "I'll leave you alone. See you inside." She gave Duo a kiss on the cheek and started walking away. But Duo grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. When she was against him, he gently kissed her lips. Before Melina could melt into that kiss, he broke away from her, and whispered,  
"For good luck." He let go of her. Melina blushed and walked towards her bike. As she walked, she glanced over her shoulder to make sure that it hadn't been a dream and that Duo was really there.  
Quatre, who had walked outside to take Heero's place, put a hand on Duo's shoulder. "She fancies you, as you do her." He said, smiling.  
Duo raised an eyebrow. "Me? Like her? What gave you that idea?"  
Quatre laughed. "Alright, I'll drop it!"  
Doctor J's voice blasted over the P.A system. "Ladies, if would please step in side, we will begin the tryouts." The hall doors opened and the girls stepped in side. They stood in complete darkness, many confused and scared. Melina stood completely still until the lights flashed on.  
"Good morning ladies and thank you for coming." Doctor J said. "My name is Doctor J. We will now begin the roll call." He took out a clipboard with sheets of names attached to it. "Zero one, Anita Chon!" He called.  
"Here!" The girl yelled. Melina looked to her right and saw a girl of about fifteen standing next to her.  
"Hi." Melina said. "I'm Melina."  
"Hey buddy." Anita said. "I'm Anita, nice ta meetcha."  
"Number zero five, Alison Freeburg!"  
"Here!" Cried a girl. Melina looked behind her and noticed the husky girl from earlier.  
"Number zero seven, Melina May-Kline!" Doctor J called.  
"Here!" Melina called.  
"Zero eight, Megan Pepper!" There was silence. "Megan Pepper!" The hall doors opened and in stepped a skinny girl of fifteen. She was dressed in a mini-skirt, high heels, and a tube top. Melina tried to hold in a laugh, but Anita didn't even try.  
"Miss," Doctor J said, "are you Megan Pepper?"  
"That would be me. Sorry I'm late. I was here sometime in the morning, but I left to get a manicure."  
Annoyed, Doctor J told her get in line. Megan stood next to Melina.  
"Ugh." Megan exclaimed when she was next to Melina. "How can you dress like that?"   
Melina didn't know what the girl was talking about. She thought that the way she dressed was very practical. She was dressed in a short, white t-shirt, short shorts, black boots, and her mechanic gloves. Here hair was in its normal braid and her knife was in its holster at the thigh. Melina shrugged and turned her attention to Doctor J.  
"Number zero eleven, Winona Reagan!"  
"Here!" The girl yelled.  
Melina couldn't see the girl, but suspected she was the strawberry blond girl in the front. Melina caught Duo's eye and waved to him. Duo smiled back and winked at her. Melina went a light shade of red. Anita nudged Melina and pointed to Megan. Megan was waving and smiling at Duo. Duo was trying to her.  
"Number zero thirteen, Francis Deloncre!" It was now Instructor H who was calling the roll.  
"Here!" Squeaked a small voice. Melina looked around and saw the small girl who accompanied the taller girl earlier.  
"Number zero fourteen, Michelle Bussayabuntoon!"   
"Here!" The girl called. Melina saw her three people down. She was very short and cute. Melina thought that she was only thirteen.  
"Number zero fifteen, Jaclyn Ford!"  
"Here!" The girl called. Melina blanked out after the next number. The last girl, number zero twenty, brought her zooming back to the colony.  
"Here!" Cried a girl standing next to Michelle. Melina asked Anita who the girl was. Anita said that it was Michelle's sister, Joann.  
"Now," began Doctor J, "will numbers zero one to zero four please line up behind Heero." Heero raised his hand. Anita waved good-bye and left. "Numbers zero five to zero eight, please line up behind Duo." Duo raised his hand, but didn't smile.   
The rest of the girls lined up behind the remaining pilots: zero nine to zero twelve with Quatre, zero thirteen to zero sixteen with Trowa, and zero seventeen to zero twenty with Wufei. Wufei looked less than pleased.  
"The boys will take you to different halls. At noon, you will report back here for lunch. That is all."  
"Ladies, please follow me." Duo called. He led them to a room; inside were four game machines entitled "Galaga."  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Well?? It was long, I know. But was it good? Okay, okay, the kiss was a little too soon, but if you ever saw Star Wars: A New Hope, you must remember that Leia kissed Luke and they had only known each other for fifteen minutes!!! So there!!! Hahahaha! A cliffhanger. And Galaga is a real game. I just played it today and got to level eight. I really don't know if there is a boss. I would have to ask an expert. 


	3. Melina and Anita's Tests

Cool! A new chapter!! I didn't update for a while cause I lost my booklet. But I found it! Hurray!!! Hehe...the tests begin. Will the girls pass? Or will they fail? Read and find out!!  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
(I think I shall write and epic about the question marks)  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"What the...Duo?" Melina was shocked.  
Duo grinned. "Your first test is to get the highest score in the game. Line up at a machine." The girls obeyed. "Ready, begin!"  
Soon, the room was abuzz with noises. Beeps and booms, mixed with the chatter of the girls, filled the room. Melina's machine only made one sound, beep. When Duo looked over her shoulder, he was amazed at her ability to hit all the enemy ships and never explode. She was already past level five with all of her ships intact.  
"Very good number zero seven." Duo complimented. Melina nodded gravely, her complete concentration on the game. He went around to every other girl, nodding and keeping track of their progress. When he came to Megan's machine, she was sitting in a chair, examining her nails.  
"Number zero eight, what are you doing?" Duo was not happy.  
"I died." She replied, not looking up. Duo, scowling, pushed the start button. The game restarted.  
"Play." He commanded. "I'll watch you."  
"I just got my nails done!" She whined.  
"I don't care. You play the game or you are out."   
Pouting, Megan began to play again. A loud whoop coming from Melina distracted everyone.  
"I made it to the boss!" She cried, jumping into the air. Duo's mouth dropped. He didn't even know the game even had a boss! He himself had only gotten to level nine. Melina winked at him. "Close that mouth, tiger." Duo turned a shade of red and coughed loudly.  
"Ten minutes ladies." He announced. He looked at Megan. "What are you doing?"  
"Waiting for you to help me." She said.  
"I'm not here to help you. I'm here to watch you and make sure you play!" Duo was getting really annoyed with this girl. Megan huffed and began to play again.  
"You know Duo, if you're not doing anything on Saturday night, do you want to go see a movie?"  
"Mind the game." He said. "And I can't. I'll be busy training the new pilot."  
Megan pouted and whined as she died again. "This game is so hard!"  
"I beg to differ." Melina said, giggling. "I'm done Duo." She handed him a slip of paper with her score. Duo just stared at her.  
"A...Alright." He stammered. "Go sit down until we are done."  
The next twenty minutes flew by. Melina sat in a chair, twiddling her thumbs and watching the other three girls. Duo was in pain. Instead of Megan paying attention to the game, she was paying more attention to Duo. Duo, on the other hand, didn't acknowledge her flirtatious passes, and ignored her.   
"Alright ladies, I'm coming around to check your scores. Just continue to play. The score I write down is your official score." With two minutes left, Duo went around and wrote down all the scores.  
"I am so going to be one of the pilots." Megan bragged. "I got a really high score. Plus, I got a new boyfriend!"  
Melina rolled her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile, Anita was having a tough time herself. She was up first, testing to see if she could dodge bullets. They weren't real bullets, but small, bullet sized pellets covered in red chalk.  
"This test is to determine how fast you can go when under fire." Heero explained. "If you do become a pilot, you will probably experience the real thing. Number zero one, please begin."  
Anita walked into a room covered in holes. When Heero blew his whistle, red pellets began shooting out of the holes. Taking a deep breath, Anita began to run, dodging anything red. Stop, go, stop, go. Duck, jump, duck, jump. She made it to the other side with only a few marks on her body.  
Heero counted the number of marks on her body. There were only five. He nodded, signaling a good job. Anita smiled at him, but he made no return gesture. She joined the rest of the girls.  
"HEERO!!!!!" An annoying voice yelled. Heero turned around, scared. A brown haired, blue eyed girl stared at him.  
He sighed. "Thank god. For a second I thought you were Relena."   
"But I am Relena!" Said the girl, throwing off her wig. It truly was Relena. She threw her arms around his neck.  
"R-Relena?" Heero gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to be a pilot so I could be closer to you!"  
"What about being the Vice Foreign Minister?"  
"I can be a minister and a pilot at the same time!" She cried.  
Heero coughed.  
"You're up." He said.  
Relena squealed and bounced into the room. When the test began, she began to run. She barely made it across the room; she was bruised on every part of her body. If the bullets had been real, she you have had to be carried away in plastic bags. She crawled out of the room, with a stupid grin on her face. "Did I pass Heero?"  
Heero sighed and shook his head.  
"Boy, did she mess up. I mean, every single pellet hit her." Heero looked over his shoulder and saw Anita on her tiptoes, looking over his shoulder. She brushed a lock of her dark brown almost black hair away from her face. Heero couldn't help notice that while her dark brown eyes were full of laughter, there was a bit of seriousness in them. "How can you stand her? You don't look like a patient guy."  
"I don't know." He answered, scowling.  
"Well, I'll leave you now to deal with the rest of the girls." She gleefully walked away. Only then did Heero realize that she had been looking at the scores, and he cursed his stupidity. He also just realized that Anita had just stolen his gun, and he banged his head on the clipboard. Anita, on the other hand, was proudly showing off her new toy. 


	4. Michelle and Winona's Tests

Yahoo! I is back! New chapter is up due to popular demand. I would like to thank those who reviewed. It means a lot to me that people like my writing. One more step on the road to becoming a writer! Oxford, here I come! =^.^= Any ways, enjoy!  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Michelle and the rest of the girls followed Trowa nervously, waiting to see what their task would be. They could hear their footsteps echoing off the walls of the dark metal corridor that would lead them to their challenge. The corridor ended at a metal door. Trowa opened the heavy door, and led the girls outside.   
Michelle blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden bright light. An obstacle course was laid out for them, starting at the door and ending at the far side of the dirt field.   
"Alright," Trowa began, "prepare to get dirty during this exam. This will test how fast you can move over obstacles. If you become a pilot, not only will you become dirty, but you will also have to maneuver through many obstacles. So don't complain to me if you get your new $50 pants dirty," he eyed a girl in the corner.   
Michelle groaned. She never liked obstacle courses. She wasn't much of an athlete, but that didn't mean she was a total failure in sports. When she was younger, she attended a fencing class, a judo class, and a kickboxing class, so she was pretty flexible. But she still didn't like obstacle courses.   
Meanwhile, Trowa explained the course rules. The participant would first crawl under a barbed wire fence, then leap over a wooden gate. She would then climb across the monkey bars, swing across a mud pond, climb a rope ladder connected to a short wall, leap over the wall, then sprint towards the finish line.  
"It's simple enough," he said. "Heero could do it in one minute flat." He chuckled. "Of course, Heero could do anything in one minute. Even die."  
Michelle had to giggle. This Heero person sounded funny.  
"Number Zero-Thirteen, Katherine Carlson," Trowa called. "You're up."  
The girl called Katherine stepped up to the starting line. Trowa blew his whistle and she was off.   
The girl made it look easy. Michelle had to admit that this girl was really good.  
"I don't have a chance," she muttered. "Not even the God of Death could help me."  
"Never put any faith in the God of Death," Trowa said grimly. "He's not a very reliable person."  
"You know the God of Death?" Michelle asked.  
"We're," he paused, "acquainted."  
Michelle stared at him. She took no notice of Katherine, who had finished the course.  
"You're up Zero-Fourteen," Trowa said.  
Michelle took off into the field. This is fairly easy, she thought. It reminded her of the obstacle course she ran at her old school's field day. Up and over. Through and out. Simple.   
Trowa nodded when she finished the course. "Well done," he said quietly. "Even Heero would be impressed."  
Michelle thanked him, and joined the rest of the girls.  
  
On the other side of the compound, Winona had just entered her testing area.  
The boy looks nice," she decided after seeing Quatre. What was his name? Quatre? Well, he seems fairly nice. And cute. Very cute.  
Quatre led the four girls into a comfortable room with four chairs and a table. On the other side of the room was a heavy metal door.   
"Please wait in here," he asked politely. "One by one, I will call you into the next room. When in there, you will be given an oral exam. There are ten questions, none are multiple choice. Don't worry, everyone will do fine."  
Winona panicked. A test?! She thought. But I didn't even study! Oh no, I'm going to fail for sure! Maybe I should ask someone what the topic will be. But no one knows! Argh!  
She was left panicking in the corner of the couch while the first girl went into the room. In what felt like hours, the door opened again and the next girl was called in. Winona was frantically searching through her mind, digging out what information she had learned in her past school years that would be of some use.   
"Zero-Eleven, Winona Reagan," Quatre said.  
Winona didn't hear him. She was too busy concentrating on her gathered information.  
"Zero-Eleven, Winona Reagan," Quatre repeated.  
Winona still didn't hear him. Only when the girl next to her nudge her in the ribs did she look up. Her face flushed pink.  
"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was thinking about stuff."  
Quatre smiled. "That's alright. I do that myself at times. My friends yell at me all the time."  
Winona giggled.   
Quatre led her into a sealed room that contained only two chairs. He sat down in one. She sat down in the other.  
"Don't look so nervous," Quatre reassured her. "There is nothing to worry about. Just trust your instincts."  
Winona smiled nervously. The testing commenced.   
"First question," Quatre started. "Do you fire at an unarmed enemy?"  
At first, Winona had the desire to say yes. But something inside her told her to say no. The words 'no' escaped her lips before she could think anything else.  
"Second question," he continued. "Would you sacrifice the innocent to stop the enemy?"  
She had to say no to that question. "It is mad to sacrifice the innocent." She replied.  
Quatre cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.  
The questions continued, Winona saying 'yes' or 'no' as an answer. After the ten questions, she left the room feeling relieved. After the last girl went, Quatre said he would then lead them to their next test. But Winona was no longer nervous. She thought that if she could pass a test without studying, she could do anything.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Good? Bad? Tell me! I would please like reviews! Reviews boost my self-esteem! Reviews make my dreams come true! I want to be a writer. That's how they help. Thank you come again. 


	5. Joann's Test and the Lunchtime Meeting

Good! A new chapter! Please R/R! Okay, the ride in this is one of those spinning, flipping rides that look like a gyroscope. You sit and it and spin and flip. It's brightly colored and usually seen at amusement parks. I have no idea what they are called.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Wufei led the last group outside, where a large ride was set up. Joann was thrilled. She loved thrill rides. She couldn't get enough of them. It drove her sister crazy though.   
Wufei sighed. "This ride is to test how tolerant you are to thrills. If you become a pilot, you will experience many missions where you are tossed, turned, and thrown around like a rag doll." An inaudible mutter emitted from his lips. Joann caught two words. It sounded like 'braided baka'.  
"Why are we outside?" A girl asked.  
"Because," he said, "we don't want to clean up your vomit."  
A few of the girls made disgusted noises.  
"Enough," Wufei groaned. "Let's begin. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish. Each of you will spend five minutes in the pod, and then, if you feel sick, you can go puke in the sink. If not, then you can stand by the door. Zero-Seventeen, you're up first."  
The girl got into the small chair, buckled herself in, and was off on a spinning furry. She squealed in pleasure as she spun and flipped, and then groaned as the ride came to a sudden halt. Joann noticed the funny way the girl walked as she climbed off the ride.  
Joann pitied the next girl. She looked so pale and fragile that Joann didn't think she could survive an extreme ride such as this.   
"I can't ride this," the girl whispered. "I...I get motion sickness. I can't help it. I'm sorry."  
"Then you shouldn't have tried out if you're not even going to participate," Wufei spat.  
"That's too harsh, Wufei," Joann said. "She said she was sorry. Don't be so mean to someone who can't help being who she is."  
Wufei stared at her. Joann stared back. He backed off. She smirked.  
When it was her turn to go up, she saw a hint of malice in his eyes. It frightened her for a moment, and then she realized what was the worst he could do? After she was buckled in, Wufei started the ride. Joann squealed in joy as the ride went as fast as it could go. Five minutes passed, and it didn't stop.   
"Hey Wufei!" She yelled. "What the fuck is going on?! Lemme off!"  
Wufei smirked. "Payback."  
Ten minutes passed, and the ride stopped. Joann stepped off. She was dizzy, but she was happy. But although she was sick to her stomach, she didn't feel the need to puke in the sink.  
In the end, only one girl puked in the sink, and although the fragile girl didn't ride, she got marks anyway. Joann made sure of that.  
  
Lunchtime came quickly as the tests ended. As the groups entered the main hanger, the smell of barbequed hot dogs and hamburgers filled the air. Each grabbing plates the groups filed into a single line in no particular order.   
Melina was still dizzy from her ride on the pod, which was her last test. Stumbling a bit, she fell back into Duo.  
"Sorry," she said. "I'm feeling kind of sick. I don't think I could eat anything."  
Duo kissed her temple. "Couldn't eat anything? The docs are cooking up some pretty good burgers and hot dogs. And look! Soda and beer!"  
"Aren't you too young to have beer?"  
He grinned. "A sip or two won't hurt. I have pizza and beer all the time. It's one of my favorite foods."  
Heero stepped up next to him. "Everything is your favorite food Duo," he said. "Even broccoli."  
"In sauce!" Duo protested. "And I hate brussel sprouts and artichokes. And Cathy's soup. Definitely the soup."   
They both shivered.  
"Who's Cathy?" Melina asked. She turned to Heero. "Your girlfriend?"  
Duo cracked up. Heero, for once in his life, blushed. "Ahem, no. She's Trowa's sister. Poor guy, he's force-fed her soup every time he's with her."  
"I see," she said. "Hmm...well, at least I'll never have to eat her soup. It sounds awful."  
Duo laughed nervously and looked at Heero. Heero glared back at him, then joined Trowa and Quatre on one of the gym mats.  
"Beef or Turkey?" Wufei asked.  
"Beef, please," Melina answered politely. He handed her a beef hotdog on a bun.   
"Hey Wufei! You make a good chef!" Duo mocked.  
Wufei threw a hotdog at him. Duo, amazingly, caught it on his plate. "It's not my fault, Maxwell!" He growled. "That girl, Zero-Twenty, forced me into it!"  
Melina giggled. Duo laughed. "What? No bun?"  
Wufei threw a bun at his face. "You're holding up the line, braided baka Maxwell."  
Next in line were the soda's and, Duo's favorite, beer. Melina chose an IBC Root Beer. Duo chose a beer.  
She made a disgusted face. "Yuck. Beer."  
He just smiled at her and told her to move on.   
The chips were last on the menu. They had almost every kind, but unfortunately, not enough. There were enough Doritos, but not enough Cheetos. They both grabbed for it. They glared at each other, each holding the bag in a death grip. The people behind them, being smart, decided to go for a chip bag far away from the two.   
"Cheetos are my favorite, Melina," Duo said.   
"Mine too, Duo," Melina replied.  
"I got them first, Zero-Seven," he snarled.  
"But I did, Zero-Two," she snarled back.  
"Mine."  
"Mine!"  
Duo, being the bigger of the two, got the Cheetos. But Melina, being just as clever as Duo, quickly formed a plan. Grabbing a bag of Doritos and a bag of Fritos, she held them up in front of her face.  
"Look Duo," she said softly. "A bag of Nacho Cheese Doritos and a bag of Barbeque Fritos. Mmmm...yummy, aren't they. It would be a shame if someone else ate these instead of you. Maybe I should eat these. Yes, maybe I should."  
Duo was drooling and glancing at the bags, his eyes glazed over. His mind was whirling. You could give her this bag and get two bags, the little voice in his mind said. Or, You could keep this bag and allow her to have two. Ooh, tough decision isn't it Duo. Shut up brain! Duo demanded.   
"Melina," he finally decided, "I think we are going to take your two bags and give you the Cheetos."   
"Err...We?" Melina asked.  
"The little voice inside my head and myself," Duo replied.  
"Riight..."They exchanged the bags. "Good doing business with you Duo," she said. With her Cheetos in hand, she walked away gleefully.  
Duo, cackling like a mad man at his good luck, joined Heero, Quatre, and Trowa. Wufei joined them later, smelling strongly of hotdogs.  
"Woof woof," Duo mocked. Wufei threw the end of his hotdog at the handsome, and annoying, braided baka.  
  
Melina wandered around the hanger looking for somewhere to sit. Only when Anita's cries of 'Melina' did she finally sit down.   
Anita was sitting with a group of girls Melina recognized from before.   
"Hi," she said cheerfully. "My name is Melina May-Kline, age sixteen."  
"Hello!" Said the strawberry blond girl. "I'm Winona Reagan, age fifteen."  
"I'm Joann Bussayabuntoon," the next girl said. "I'm seventeen."  
"And I'm her sister Michelle," the girl next to Joann said. "I'm eighteen."  
"What?!" Melina yelled. "I thought you were thirteen! You look so young!"  
"I'm insulted," Michelle pouted. "Everyone thinks that. But I really am eighteen."  
Melina grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."  
"Don't mind her," Joann said. "She's just pretending."  
"Alright. I'm pleased to meet all of you. Good luck on getting in. The rosters will be posted up tomorrow."  
"How do you know?" Winona asked.  
Melina turned to her. "I work as a mechanic on one of the mobile suits called Hellspawn. I find out all sorts of interesting things."  
"Well that means you're automatically in," Joann said. "They already know everything about you."  
"Well, I don't know about that," she grinned evilly. "But I can give you information about the pilots."  
"Ooh!" Michelle squealed. "Do tell."  
"Heero first!" Anita requested.  
"Well, Heero's nickname is the perfect soldier or the one and only," Melina began. "He's not big on emotions, but will laugh like a maniac at times. His worst enemies are Milliardo and Relena Peacecraft and sometimes Duo Maxwell. Although he won't acknowledge it, the Gundam Boys are his best friends. He pilots the Wing Zero Custom. He's seventeen. Next?"  
"Trowa!" Michelle said.  
"Not much is known about Trowa. He is known as the enigma and he's very quiet. Although, he is known to laugh if he's told a good joke. His only family is his older sister Cathy. He has no enemies. His best friends are all the Gundam Boys and a lion he works with at the circus. He's eighteen and pilots the Heavyarms Custom."  
"I want to hear about Quatre," Winona said.  
"Quatre comes from a rich family and is the youngest of twenty nine...sisters. He is known as the peacemaker for he doesn't like to fight. But he will protect the people he cares for. His best friends are the Gundam Boys. He's seventeen and pilots the Sandrock Custom."  
"I want to hear about Wufei," Joann said.  
"Wufei is a prick." The girls laughed. "He is known as the martial warrior and is big on justice. He thinks all women are weak even if they defeat him in battle. Like Heero, he won't acknowledge the friendship between him and the Gundam Boys. He was once married when he was fourteen but his wife died. He's now seventeen and pilots the Altron Custom."  
"What about that boy you were making friends with?" Winona asked. "The one with the long braid Wufei threw a hotdog at."  
"Duo Maxwell?" The girls nodded. "He's weird. His nickname is Shinigami, the wide-eyed warrior, or the braided baka. He has a voice in the back of his head that tells him what to do. Everyone is his friend. Even his enemies are his friends. He's seventeen and pilots the Deathscythe Hell Custom. In his spare time, he works in a scrap yard with a girl named Hilde."  
"How did you find all this information?" Anita asked.   
"Ever heard of the famous hacker Angelic Knight?" Melina asked.  
Anita nodded. Of course she's heard of Angelic Knight. He or she was the most famous hacker in the L2 Colony, and in parts of Earth. He or she got the name from her ability to hack into a system without being noticed and then tamper with it so little that it looked like nothing had happened. But after five days, if Angelic Knight planned it, the whole system could crash and wipe out all the documents. No computer was safe from the famous Angelic Knight.  
Melina signaled for the girls to huddle in closer, then she dropped her voice to a low whisper. "She's me."  
Winona, Anita, Joann, and Michelle stared at her in surprise.   
Joann frowned. "How could you be Angelic Knight? You're just a kid, like us."  
"So are the Gundam Pilots," she replied. "It doesn't mean that their abilities are limited."  
"But it is pretty cool that you're a mechanic and a hacker," Winona said. She sighed. "All I can do is draw."  
"You can draw?" Melina asked, excited. "I can't draw for shit! That's why Doctor G never let design the Gundams."  
"I can draw too," Michelle interjected. "My mother wanted me to be an artist. But it was just a hobby and not my future career."   
Melina pouted. "You're so lucky. I can only draw stick figures." She brightened up a bit. "Maybe if you guys become pilots, you can draw some designs for new Gundam remodels. Wouldn't that be cool?"  
"Well, then we'll look forward to that, right Winona?" Michelle said cheerfully.  
"I'm good at computers as well," Joann said. "I want to design a new computer system that is better than the ones used in the military and at home. Maybe if I become a pilot, I can help design a new system."  
"That would be great!" Melina said. "They could always use a new targeting system." She turned to Anita. "What are you good at?"  
"I'm good at-what the fuck is going on over there?" Her eyes had drifted towards the Gundam Boys. It was not the G-Goys actions that were surprising; they were only tallying the scores. At least, they were trying to. Megan and Relena were hanging all over Duo and Heero, to their dislike.  
Megan was trying to get Duo to eat some of her Cheetos, thinking it would be a good way to get his attention. Duo kept swatting her hand away and telling her to leave him alone because he was trying to figure out the scores. Relena, well, Relena was hanging onto Heero like she always did. Heero kept telling her to go away or he'll kill her.  
"But you always say that silly and you never do!" She giggled.  
Heero reached for his gun, and then remembered who had it. Looking up, he glared right into Anita's dark brown eyes with his own piercing blue. She grinned and held up his gun. Heero gave her his best 'I'm going to kill you' glare. She just grinned and slid the gun into her front pocket.  
"You stole a gun from Heero Yuy?!" Melina gasped.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm good at," Anita said. "Stealing and annoying people."  
"But you know that he'll never forgive you," she said. "He's not a forgiving person."  
"I don't care," she replied. "I got me a new toy."  
They all laughed. Melina hoped with all her heart that these girls would become pilots, even if she didn't make the cut. They all had great skills worthy of the name Gundam Pilot.   
"Lunch is over ladies," Doctor J's voice announced over the P.A System. "Please clean up your messes, and then exit out the hanger door. The names of who will be pilots will be up tomorrow between the times of nine o'clock A.M. and Noon. Good day and good luck."  
After cleaning up their messes, the girls said good-bye and good luck to each other then parted.   
"I hope we make it," Melina whispered, and then rode off on her bike.  
  
??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
You like? I kinda got the 'shut up brain' part from the Simpsons. Thankies Homer! Sorry for the G-Boy info. I thought the girls might like to know about them. I couldn't remember Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei's official nicknames, so if you know, please tell me so I can fix it. Thankies! Please R/R!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Decisions

Just a little note. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my stories. It really means a lot to me, especially if I'm going to be a writer. So thank you! Thank you so much! Oh yeah, a visual palm-pilot (I don't think it exists) is like a mini-TV screen/database. You can talk to people and check up on your schedule.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????? (I would also like to thank the question marks) ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????  
  
Melina woke up at the un-godly hour of eight, due to the annoying beeping of her visual palm-pilot's alarm. She groaned as the sunlight that peered through the transparent blinds of the windows hit her eyes. She hissed at the sudden change in the light. Sitting up, she clutched the white linen top sheet of her futon to her bare chest, and blinked her eyes a few times to adjust to the sunlight. Because it was summertime, the days and nights were scorching hot, even in a one of the cloudiest cities in America. Melina felt no shame in sleeping bare when she lived all alone.  
"Damn, damn, and double damn," she muttered. "It's too early to be up. Why did this thing beeping at this hour?" She had completely forgotten that the rosters were going to be up at nine.  
The palm-pilot beeped again, flashing the message 'Incoming Call' every few seconds. After Melina pressed the 'Answer' button, a picture of Doctor G flashed into view.  
"Good morning Melina," he said in his usual grouchy tone of voice. "Did you forget where you are supposed to be today?"  
"Doctor G!" Melina said, startled. She struggled to cover herself completely. "I-I'm not dressed."  
"It doesn't matter," he snapped. "All that matters is that you remember where you're supposed to be today. You do remember, right?"  
"Umm..."  
"Don't hurt yourself Melina," he said after a minute.  
"Hah hah, very funny," she replied. "I remember, but I can be there between the times of nine and noon."  
"We need you here now," Doctor G said. "You need to help greet the guests and show them their Gundams."  
"Do I have to?" Melina asked, almost crying due to lack of sleep.  
"A certain pilot will be there that is just dying to see you."  
Melina tried not to blush. Maybe it's good that I'm getting up early. She thought. Maybe I should use that nice smelling body wash in the shower... She giggled.  
"What's so funny, Melina?" Doctor G asked.  
"Nothing Doc," she replied, a little pink. "I'll be there in a half an hour."  
The screen went black. Melina groaned. "I don't want to get up. Not even for the Shinigami..." She slammed her head into her pillow, and then got up to take a shower.  
  
Hardly anyone was at the hanger when Melina arrived. Heero was off in a corner working on his laptop, Quatre and Trowa were working on the roster's final calculations, and Wufei had not even arrived. She scanned the area for Duo. She had somehow missed him while she was looking around. He really stood out that morning, more than normally. Melina wondered why he had his head against the wall, his body leaning away from it. He wasn't moving.  
Slowly, she made her way to where Duo was resting. She noticed that he wasn't resting his head. He was sleeping. Melina stared at the comatose pilot. How anyone could sleep like that was a mystery to her. She carefully poked his shoulder, and jumped away. When she realized he wasn't going to wake up, she playfully poked his shoulder again. And again. And again.  
This is fun! She thought.  
As Melina moved her finger to poke him once more, Duo's hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She squeaked and tried to jerk her wrist away from his death grip, but Duo wasn't letting go.  
"Does it amuse you to poke me this early in the morning?" He growled, glaring at her with blood-shot eyes.  
"Yes, it does," she said nonchalantly. "I'm always amused when I poke people."  
He slowly began to bend her wrist backwards. "Well, being poked doesn't really amuse me, okay? I didn't get a very good night sleep. I have a massive hangover. I am up at seven in the fucking morning. I am not in a good mood, got that?"  
Melina cringed in pain. "Stop it Duo," she cried, "you're hurting me!"  
Quatre and Trowa looked over to see what was wrong. Heero paid no attention.  
Duo snapped out of his rage and stared down at Melina, whose face was stained with tears. God, he didn't mean to hurt her that much! He quickly let go of her wrist and began to apologize, but she had run away before a word could escape his lips. He watched her disappear into the hanger.  
  
Melina sat next to Hellspawn, cradling her left hand against her chest. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve to clear them of tears.  
"Baka," she muttered to herself. "You should have known not to mess with a Gundam pilot, no matter how nice they are."  
She took off her glove to check for any damage. She had injured her wrist the previous year in a motorcycle accident, and it had not yet fully healed. Sometimes, even turning a wrench too much could cause her wrist to hurt. Gingerly touching it, Melina was pleased to find Duo had only bruised the outside and hadn't caused any internal damage. It would be inflamed for a few days, and she would have to wear her brace, but other than that, it was fine.  
Melina slapped herself, realizing she had cried over nothing. Gundam pilots don't cry, she thought. I was silly to get worked up over something so small. But she couldn't forget the wild look she saw in his eyes, the need to kill. He seemed so different from the kind, smiling Duo she had met yesterday. The one who had.she pushed those thoughts out of her mind and climbed to the cockpit, determined to make a few minor adjustments to her only friend.  
  
Anita Chon, dressed in her navy blue and white school uniform, wearily sat at her kitchen table while her caretaker made her breakfast. They just had to make the tryouts on a Sunday just to put the rosters up on Monday. Didn't those stupid doctors know Monday was a school day? She groaned as her caretaker put a piece of toast and butter in front of her. She scowled at the older woman.  
"Be thankful you're getting that," the woman scolded. "But if you don't want it, you can go to school hungry."  
Anita banged her head on the table. Stupid school, she thought. Life would be so much better if it wasn't for school.  
The only thing that made her happy was her Rottweiller, Fluffy. The dog in question bounced into the room, strands of drool pouring out of his mouth.  
"Fluffy!" shrieked Anita, throwing her arms around his thick neck. He was her best friend, her only friend.  
  
After Alliance members had murdered her parents five years ago, she had no one in the world, except for the kind caretaker who had graciously taken her in. It was only last year that she had rescued a six-week-old puppy from a gang of street urchins. The puppy, later named Fluffy, was unnaturally small and gangly with a drooling problem and Anita took a liking to him immediately. Fluffy became very possessive of Anita, and allowed no one to get close to her. It didn't bother Anita; she had more enemies than friends and an attack dog was a good asset to have.  
  
"Fluffy," the caretaker snapped. "Out of my kitchen now!"  
  
Fluffy growled at her and pressed his body against Anita's legs. Anita stroked his fur, sighing. If she went to see the rosters, and she got in, would she ever see Fluffy again? Would the Doctors allow her to take him along? Fluffy licked her kneecap, bringing her out of her thoughts.  
  
"I got to go to school now, Fran," she muttered, her eyes shining with tears. "I'll see you later. Come on Fluffy." Dog in tow, she slipped on her shoes and headed out of the house. They came to the crossroads sooner than Anita had expected. Normally, Anita would take the right road and head off to school, leaving Fluffy behind. She looked to the East, towards the rising sun and the distant Gundam hanger. The small, encouraging whuff from Fluffy helped make her decision. Smiling brightly, she looked down at her friend.  
  
"Come on Fluffy, let's go."  
  
Michelle Bussayabuntoon was already up and dressed by the time her sister, Joann, was awake.  
  
"Good morning sis," Michelle said heartily.  
  
Joann muttered something Michelle was glad she couldn't hear. It was early in the morning, time for Joann to go to school. It was her last year at the local community school, and the school year was drawing to a close. Michelle had graduated the year before, one of the top students. She was taking a year off after high school to relax and see the colonies before having to go back to school.  
  
"Do I have to go to school today Michelle? I really need to see the rosters."  
  
Michelle finished cooking the eggs. "It's your own fault for trying out. You knew that school would interfere."  
  
"The email said ages fourteen to twenty," she protested. "It said nothing about being in school. I heard that the pilots get to skip school in order to complete their missions."  
  
"It may be true, but you are not yet a pilot."  
  
"Michelle, I really want to do this!" pleaded Joann. "Please, it's just one day of school."  
  
"I'm sorry Joann," Michelle replied. "But I just can't let you. If Mom and Dad knew-"  
  
"Mom and Dad aren't here, are they? They left us to go exploring in space! They abandoned us Michelle!"  
  
"No they didn't!" Michelle screamed back at her sister. "They'll be back soon!"  
  
"Get it through your head! We were abandoned! They hate us!"  
  
"Shut up!" Michelle swung her hand and smacked Joann across the mouth. "Don't ever say that about Mom and Dad," she hissed. "I know that one day, they will come back."  
  
Joann stood up from the table. "Yeah, right Michelle. Keep telling yourself that." She quickly walked to the front door, gathering her things as she went. "See you at the hanger." She slammed the door.  
  
Michelle collapsed in a chair. It had been five, no, six years since she last saw her parents. They were both archeologists, sent out on occasion to excavate new sites for colonies. But six years ago, they were sent out to discover new space farther away from the colonies, closer to the other planets. Michelle and Joann had been told that their parents would be back soon, and they wouldn't even miss their parents.  
  
They were wrong.  
  
Everyday, the sisters prayed for the safety of their parents, drifting somewhere in space. Every so often, an e-card was sent to them, but it never said much. Just the usual, "Hi sweethearts. How are you two doing? Daddy and I are fine. We'll be back soon. Love, Mom and Dad." It would usually include a photo of a nebula, a supernova, or another galaxy. But nothing more.  
  
She wrapped her slim fingers around her mug of tea. "Maybe Joann is right. Maybe Mom and Dad are never coming home." She looked out the window at the rising sun. Patches of dark blue could still be seen amongst the glow of the sun and the dew on the trees could be seen in the glitter of first light. It was a beautiful day. "Maybe I should go to the rosters. Who knows, maybe I'll see Mom and Dad again if I become a pilot."  
  
Draining the last of her tea, Michelle decided to take a chance, and departed to the hanger.  
  
Winona loved her parents with all her heart. She would do anything for them. And her parents loved her. Her father would give her anything she wanted: a car, a horse, or the latest entertainment system. And her mother gave her undying love. It was unfortunate that they could only give her these things when they weren't involved in their own lives.  
  
Winona's mother, once a prestigious doctor, had, over the past few years, become an alcoholic. She would stay in her boudoir all day long, drinking scotch and reading the latest Vogue Magazine. Occasionally, Winona would join her, to talk, to play games, to, in short, be with her mother. But at times, Mrs. Reagan couldn't even recognize her daughter. The large quantities of alcohol had damaged her brain. At times, she would be sober, and she would cradle Winona in her arms and talk with her. Just talk. That was all they needed to do. All Winona wanted to do.  
  
Her father, a well-paid lawyer, was rarely at home. He was either at the office, or some shady hotel, sleeping with his secretary, a busty redhead named Shelly. The only times Winona did see her father was in the mornings, at dinner times, and we she visited his office. He was very kind man, but the only love he could offer was in his gifts. She knew he loved her, but his work and his secretary demanded more of his time each day. But each night, after he had drunk two martinis and read the newspaper, he would creep into her room, and tuck into bed.  
  
It was at those times, as well as during holidays, when she really saw her parents together, laughing like they did when she was still a small child. Winona had vowed when she was young, to never leave her parents until college. But today was different. This time, if she made it, she would have to leave.  
  
"Mommy?" Winona crept into her mother's boudoir. "Mommy, I'm leaving now."  
  
Normally, at this early in the morning, Winona would be leaving for school. She was dressed in her neatly pressed plaid skirt and crisp white blouse, to fool her mother. She hated to take advantage of her, but this was important. "Mommy, I have to go to school."  
  
"All right Sweetheart," her mother, drowsy with drinks, muttered. "Come give Mommy a kiss goodbye."  
  
Winona smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around her mother's fragile frame. If all went right, this would be the last she would ever see of her mother for a long time. Tears formed in her eyes. She kissed her mother on the cheek, but never let go. She didn't want to. But she made a commitment, and had to fulfill it.  
  
"Mommy, I might not come back," she whispered into her mother's ear. "I might have to leave for a long time."  
  
"Okay Sweetheart. I'll see you after school. And be sure to give your father a hug before you go."  
  
Her poor mother. Driven half insane because of her constant need to drink. Her father hadn't come home last night, but her mother didn't need to know. Winona nodded and gave her mother one last kiss goodbye. "I love you Mommy." She ran out of the room before she changed her mind to stay.  
  
"Just watch Mommy," she said to herself as she ran down the street, wiping the tears out of her eyes. "I'll make you proud of me, and then you, Daddy, and I can live happily together once again. If being a Gundam Pilot can help right our lives, then I will gladly become one."  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????  
  
God, I didn't know it was going to be this depressing! Okay, none of this is true! None! I just thought it would make the story more interesting if the characters led difficult lives. I really hope you liked this chapter, cause it took me so long to write. *reads chapter over* God! This is really depressing. 


	7. Problems

Heya! It's been so long! Have you forgotten about me?! I hope not! Because this chapter is gonna be great! Oh yeah, we should never stop worshiping Duo. Even if he turns the evilest of evil, we should still worship him, because evil guys are hot. ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????  
  
"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Duo cursed. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Melina!" He banged on the hanger door. "Melina, come on out! I'm sorry I did that to you!" He banged on the door again. "Melina!"  
"Go away!" cried a muffled voice. "I don't want to talk to you!"  
"Melina! I'm sorry!" He rested his head against the door. "I'm sorry I did that to you. I want to talk to you, please."  
There was a small sob. "Go away. I don't want to see you right now, all right?"  
"You have to come out sometime," he muttered, walking away.  
"And when I do, it won't be because of you!" Melina cried.  
Duo continued to growl to himself as he walked away from the hanger. "Girls," he muttered. "The world could do without them. "They were a distraction, a nuisance, and only good for cooking him steaks. The doctors were insane when they thought they could use girls to pilot the new Gundams.  
"You know you don't mean those things," Heero said. "You're just pissed off. Besides, not every girl can cook."  
"Can you read minds?" Duo shouted. "Because there is no way you know what I'm talking about."  
Heero glared at him. "The female heart is a hard thing to understand. Somewhere down the line, I learned that."  
Duo grinned. "Yeah, after your first date with Relena." He doubled over in pain as Heero's fist slammed into his stomach. "Ouch..." he said meekly.  
"I was just trying to help, Maxwell," he muttered.  
Duo struggled over to the corner of the hanger. Today is just not my day, he thought. First I get a major hangover, then I get pissed at Melina and hurt her, and now she hates me! And when Heero tries to help me, I piss him off and get punched in the stomach! He banged his head against the door. Arg! Could this day get any worse?  
  
Melina glared at the door, then at her digital watch. In two hours, the candidates would arrive, and she would have to face the world. But it was just enough time to prevent her gundam from the wrong person. A voice activated password system had been installed in the gundams, and only the pilot's name and chosen password could activate the system.  
But Melina didn't want just anyone piloting her gundam. Using her skills as a hacker, she had rigged the system to only allow the people she wanted as a pilot.  
"Hellspawn," she said. "Only allow these girls access to your system." The visual screen lit up. "Anita Chon, Michelle Bussayabuntoon, Joann Bussayabuntoon, Winona Reagan." The names appeared on screen as she said them. She didn't need to say her name. It was already in the databank she had hacked into a while ago.  
The screen beeped: Confirm?  
"Yes," she said. "Only those."  
The screen beeped again, confirming her actions. Melina smirked and dared anyone else to try to pilot Hellspawn. The gundam would self-destruct if anyone dared to try. She had programmed that too. A screen would appear in the cockpit with a countdown clock in the middle and a devil duckie would walk around the screen. When the clock stopped the duck would quack and all would be over.  
"Don't worry kiddo," she told her gundam. "I'm leaving you in good hands."  
  
If Fluffy hadn't stopped her, Anita would have passed the hanger completely. She hadn't paid attention to where she was going, just trusted her feet to take her in the right direction. And they had.  
The hanger looked a little more imposing than it had yesterday. Anita decided that it was because she was nervous that things looked a little bigger. No one was there yet either. She checked her watch. Of course no one is here, she thought. It's only eight-thirty. She sighed. It was going to be a depressing day.  
"Are you lost?" a kind voice asked. Anita turned around. There was a tall blond boy looking down at her, smiling, a tray full of coffee in one hand and a bag of donuts in the other. An even taller brown haired boy stood next to him carrying another tray of coffee and bag of donuts. She recognized them as boys from the tryouts.  
"No, I'm here for the rosters," she said. "But I guess we arrived a little early."  
"We?" the brown haired boy asked.  
"Oh!" she gasped. "My dog and I."  
The blond haired boy smiled at her. "Why don't you wait until the others start showing up?" He directed her inside the yard. "Have a coffee and donut while you wait. Would your dog like some water? He looks a little thirsty."  
Fluffy's tail flicked a few times then settled. The blond smiled again as he placed the coffee and donuts on the table and walked off to get some water. The brown haired boy started setting things up.  
"What's your name?" he asked.  
"Anita Chon," she replied. "And this is Fluffy."  
The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow. "I'm Trowa Barton," he replied. "The other boy was Quatre Rababa Winner."  
"You're the pilots from yesterday," she said.  
Trowa nodded, pouring cream and sugar into a cup. He handed it to Anita, who took it gratefully. It tasted much better than Fran's coffee. Quatre came back with a bowl of water for Fluffy, who lapped at it gratefully.  
"Did you have to miss school to come here?" he asked.  
"Yeah, " she replied, taking a sip of coffee. "But it doesn't matter. I really want to do this."  
"If you don't mind me asking, why?"  
"Alliance members killed my parents when I was eleven. When the war ended, I hoped that no more orphans like me would be created. If this new organization succeeds, I wonder how many children without a family will be wandering the streets. I don't want another war. The one thing I hate is the killing of the innocent. That's why I tried out. To stop the killing of innocent people."  
Quatre looked grave. Then he smiled. "I understand how you feel. I also lost someone very important to me because of the war." He thought back to his father, long dead. "That's a very noble deed, Ms. Chon. I hope the doctors have chosen you as one of our new pilots."  
Anita smirked. "You already know, don't you?"  
Quatre smiled. "There are a few chairs by the hanger if you want to sit down." He walked away with a small grin on his face.  
Fluffy woofed. Anita looked down at him. "A little strange, don't you think?" she asked him. Fluffy woofed in reply. She laughed and walked to the chairs to sit down and drink her coffee.  
  
It was too far to walk to the hanger from her house, but she didn't have enough money for a taxi like yesterday. Her only other options were a bicycle that she had outgrown when she was thirteen and an old pair of rollerblades that lay rotting in the garage. She opted to walk when she found a spider's nest in the left blade. It would be long and tiring, but she had no other choice. It was a beautiful day outside, and it brightened her spirits.  
People gave her strange looks as she passed by the opening shops and busy coffeehouses. She didn't wonder why. She was wearing her school uniform and the closest school was in the opposite direction. But she didn't care what they thought. What did they know about her?  
  
The taxi Michelle hailed sped down the street, trying to avoid rush hour traffic. She checked her wallet for the fifth time, making sure she had enough money for fare and tip. She breathed a sigh of relief as the twenty dollars was still tucked into the sleeve. Peering out the window, she watched the passing people shuffling down the street. She was once like them, leading an ordinary life, following the same routine every single day. But if everything went right, she would never be like the people on the street again.  
The taxi came to a stop. Michelle turned to the driver. "Why have we stopped?"  
"Sorry, Miss," the driver apologized. "Traffic. You won't be charged extra for this."  
Michelle didn't reply. She just continued to look at the people walking faster than the slowly moving traffic. One girl in a uniform caught her eye.  
"Joann?" she whispered. "I'll be right back," she said to the driver. He turned to protest, but she was already out of the car. "Joann!" she called.  
Joann spun around. "Michelle? What are you doing here?"  
"Same thing you are doing," she replied. Taking her sister's hand, she started to lead her to the taxi. "I'm sorry what I did back there. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't want to lose you."  
"If we stick together," Joann said, "then we won't have to be apart."  
Michelle smiled as they climbed into the taxi. In a few minutes, they were again speeding towards the hanger.  
  
They arrived to the hanger within minutes of Winona. She had taken her bicycle, like she did every morning. She came to a stop next to the taxi, and watched as Michelle and Joann stepped out.  
"You're early," she said to Joann.  
"Same as you," Joann replied.  
"Is there anyone here yet?" Michelle asked.  
Winona shrugged. "Should we go in?"  
"Why shouldn't we?" Joann said. "We are expected."  
Before Michelle could protest, a loud bark sounded in the still air. It was soon followed by a deep yell and a high-pitched scream. The girls ran in to see what was happening. They recognized Anita immediately and watched as she tried to pull an enormous Rottweiler off a struggling boy.  
"Fluffy!" Anita cried. "Stop it Fluffy! He wasn't doing anything!"  
There was a ripping noise and a low cry, and Michelle could see that the dog had torn away his shirt and scratched his chest. She went to go help Anita while Joann and Winona went to find one of the pilots. She ran to Anita's side and grabbed the dog's collar and tugged. With the extra weight added onto Fluffy, he began to move off the boy, bits of spit and foam flying onto his face. With one final tug, Fluffy was off and Winona and Joann were back with two other boys. While they helped their friend up, Michelle, Joann and Winona helped Anita restrain Fluffy.  
"Are you all right?" the blond asked his friend.  
"That dog should be shot!" the boy shouted back.  
"Sit down," the black haired boy said, shoving him into a chair.  
Anita's arms tightened around Fluffy's thick neck. "If you hadn't provoked him, he wouldn't have attacked!"  
The boy growled and tried to stand up, but his friend's held him down. "All I did was ask for my gun back!"  
"I did give it back!" she protested. "I gave it to the braided guy so he could give it to you!"  
He was speechless for a moment as the blond tied a bandage around his chest. Winona walked up to him.  
"Is there anything we can do to help?"  
"Could you go get Duo?" the blond asked. "Tell him Quatre needs his help with Heero."  
"He's the braided baka," the black haired boy said, seeing her confused face.  
"Wufei," Quatre muttered, shooting him a glare.  
Winona tried not to smile as she walked away.  
  
Melina could hear the yells from inside the hanger. She checked her watch. It was too early for anyone to be here. She jumped out of Hellspawn and peered out the door. She saw Duo stalking away with Winona, one of the girls from yesterday. Her spirits lifted. Maybe she could talk to her. But Duo was there...She cursed her emotions. They were getting in the way of her ambitions. But despite her current hatred towards Duo, she felt she needed to help, even if it wasn't her problem.  
"Hey!" she called out. "Hey Winona! D'you need any help?"  
Winona turned around. "Hey! " she greeted. "Could you help us with Heero? He's a little mad."  
There was loud cursing on the other side of the building.  
Melina arched an eyebrow. "That's the understatement of the year." She sighed. "I'll go help calm him down."  
Duo grabbed her shoulder as she walked by. "I knew you would come out of hiding someday."  
Melina glared at him and gave him a swift punch in the stomach. "Asshole!" she called, stomping off.  
As she rounded the corner, she saw the chaos surrounding Heero. He was in a folding chair, being held down by Wufei and Trowa. Quatre was offering Michelle some coffee while Joann tried to help Anita calm down. And Heero was shouting at them all. Melina didn't even know he could shout. Winona came seconds later with Duo in tow.  
"It's about time you came, Maxwell!" Wufei shouted. "Come knock some sense into Yuy!"  
"Why do I have to?" Duo yelled back. "I'm not his keeper!"  
"Just help Duo!" Trowa yelled at him.  
"Get that mutt out of my face!" Heero yelled at Anita. "Do it before I get my hands on him!"  
Anita just clung to Fluffy's neck, shaking horribly. Joann was rubbing her back, trying to calm her. Melina could make out small bits of conversation, things like "he won't" and "okay". She crouched next to Anita and rubbed the top of her head. She didn't say anything, figuring Joann had said everything that could be said. Instead, she listened to the boy's bicker and Heero fling nasty comments to Anita. She felt Anita quiver under her touch, and understood that Heero's words were causing her pain.  
"Anita," she said. "Just hit him if you want him to shut up. It usually works."  
Anita looked up at her. "That's what you do to show dominance over a shark," she said.  
Joann shrugged. "Maybe that'll work."  
Anita looked doubtful for a moment, and then let go of Fluffy's neck. He pressed himself against her leg and whimpered, but she patted his head as if to tell him she would be fine. He moved away and lay down under the table.  
Gathering as much courage as she could, she held her head high and marched to Heero's chair. Trowa and Wufei moved away, while Heero stood up and glared at her. "Don't bother saying 'sorry'. It won't help."  
Anita lips curled in a snarl. "Asshole," she growled and kicked him in the groin. Heero let out a loud yelp and sank back into a chair.  
Quatre groaned. "Duo, would you go get some ice? Please?"  
Wincing at Heero's pain, he obeyed. Ouch... he thought. Mental note, don't piss her off.  
Anita walked back to Fluffy with her head held high and a grin on her face. Fluffy wagged his tail and licked her hand in admiration. Joann clapped her hands, impressed by what Anita did and proud that she did something to help herself. Melina stared at her with her jaw dropped.  
"I meant to just slap him," she said. "But that worked too. If not better."  
The boys didn't say anything. While Heero was cowering in pain, the rest were furiously gulping down cups of coffee to ignore the pain in their groins indirectly given to them. It soothed their nerves, but no amount of comfort could help Heero, whose kick had been delivered hard and accurate. Duo came back with the ice and handed it to Heero, who grabbed it out of his hand and pressed it against his groin. He heaved a deep sigh.  
"And what, pray tell, happened to him?" a rough, grouchy voice asked.  
Heero craned his neck to look behind him. "Doctor J," he said.  
Melina looked over her shoulder. "Yo, Doc," she greeted with a wave.  
"Melina," Professor G said gruffly. "What happened here?"  
"An accident," she said shortly.  
Professor G frowned at her. He turned to Quatre who he deemed to be the pilot with the most sense in his head. "What really happened here?"  
Quatre sighed. There was no getting out of it now. "Anita's dog attacked Heero and hurt him. We got the dog off of him and bandaged Heero's wounds, but he started threatening the dog. Anita got upset and kicked Heero in the groin."  
"I was hoping you would all get along," Doctor J groaned. "It's not going to help if you all keep getting into fights."  
"Help with what?" Anita asked.  
"Oh, didn't you know?" Instructor H asked. "You're the new pilots."  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ?????????? BWA-HA-HA!!! Cliffhanger! Now, I'm off to get Final Fantasy X!!! 


	8. Choices

I don't own Gundam. Poo... ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????  
  
Anita cocked her head to one side. "Eh?"  
Instructor H smiled wickedly. "I said you're the new pilots. Congratulations. Your training begins tomorrow."  
"Training for what?" Winona asked.  
"For the war to come," Doctor J said. "Now, if you ladies will follow me, I will take you to your Gundams."  
"Really?" Michelle asked. "Are we really the next pilots?"  
"Of course," Doctor J snorted. "D'you think we didn't notice your talents? We may be old, but we're certainly not senile."  
"Yeah right," Duo muttered under his breath. For that, Doctor J whacked him over the head with his cane. "OW!" he cried.  
"Respect your elders," the doctor reprimanded. "Now please, we're wasting time. You're gundams are waiting." He started to hobble away.  
"But what about the others?" Winona asked, jogging up to him. "They will want to see the rosters."  
"Melina is going to stay out here to greet them." Melina began to protest. "No buts, Melina. You already have your gundam."  
"But I don't want to stay out here alone," she muttered.  
Quatre smiled. "Duo would be happy to stay here with you." He pushed Duo next to her.  
"Hey, wait." He felt uncomfortable under Melina's cold glare.  
"Have a good time Maxwell," Heero called. Duo could see faint signs of a smile on his lips.  
Soon, they were alone with nothing but the sound of Fluffy's whimpering to keep them company. The dog had started to follow his mistress as she walked to the hanger, but Anita told him to stay with Melina and Duo. Bored, the dog lay gazing at the fresh glazed donuts with large eyes.  
Melina found a seat and set it close to the table to keep an eye on the gate entrance. She glared at it out of the corner of her eye, watching everything and everyone who passed by. She glared harder as Duo passed in her line of vision, watching him until he passed. He too watched her, until her glare became too hard for him to see. It was like looking at a sterner Heero, if such a person was alive. He chose the opposite side of the long table and slouched down on the dirty concrete. He needed to think. Never in the history of his existence had he ever screwed up when it came to women. How had he lost her before he had her?  
  
The remaining four girls followed the boys and doctors into the dim hanger. They saw glimpses of the other gundams; menacing glimpses of Deathscythe's double-bladed scythe, Sandrock's deadly sickles, human sized ammunition yet to be loaded into Heavyarms' gattling gun, Altron's dragon fang curled around the gundam's legs, Wing Zero's Twin Buster Rifle gleaming in the strip of light that shone down upon it. They amazed, and scared the four girls. They wondered if they too would wield weapons as deadly as these.  
"Beautiful, aren't they?" Wufei asked, brushing his hand over the Fang's head as if it were a live pet. He smiled at the girls. "I wouldn't part with Altron for the world's treasures."  
"Can you really get that attached to your gundam?" Joann asked.  
"Yes," Quatre replied for Wufei. There was a glimmer of sadness in his eyes. "You begin to think of it as your only friend in the world. Of course-"he smiled at the girls- "true friendship can keep those bonds at bay."  
Anita grinned at him and gave him a hearty thumbs-up. "Don't worry. I won't become too attached to my gundam. Now where is she?"  
Quatre cocked his head as if to say, "she?" but Anita had already run past him and the rest of the group in search of her gundam. She began calling out "gundam! Where are you, my gundam!" in search of it. Michelle, Joann, and Winona followed her, leaving the male pilots and doctors trailing behind them.  
Winona scanned the walls for a light switch. In the dim light, it was hard to tell a scrap of metal from the foot of a gundam. She raked the wall with her hand while the others stumbled over fallen parts. "Found it!" she called, and flipped on the lights. The room blazed to life with halogen lights that blinded everyone for a moment. When they could see again, they stared in awe at their new gundams.  
"Oh," Anita gasped, moving toward one of the mecha. It was painted silver, with hints of ice blue on its head, torso, wrists, and feet. In its large hands were two ice blue handled swords made of a material that shone brightly in the light. "It's beautiful."  
"Pick any one you want," Professor G said, waving his hand to indicate the new gundams. "Give them names, if you want."  
Anita slapped her hand against the foot of the silver gundam. "Mine."  
"That was quick," Heero muttered.  
"It's pretty," Anita said.  
"Won't be after a few space battles." He almost grinned.  
Anita glared at him. Heero glared back. The others backed away, hoping to avoid being in the direct line of their staring contest. Michelle stared at each gundam individually, and then took a long look at the red, black, and silver one.  
"Can I have this one?" she asked.  
"We're sorry," Instructor H said. "But that's Melina's Hellspawn. She claimed it before it was even built."  
Michelle stared longingly at the spiked knuckled. "Aww..." she whined. "It looks so nice and dangerous. Melina's really lucky."  
Trowa raised his eyebrows. "Lucky?"  
"Yeah," she replied enthusiastically. "She's going to cause some serious damage with those things." She pointed to the knuckles. "And the spikes on the feet." She pointed to the feet.  
"Melina added those," Doctor J pointed out. "As well as the wings."  
For the first time, the girls noticed the bat wings stretched out behind the gundam. They were exactly like the ones on the Deathscythe. She even had a dual bladed scythe made.  
"I would hate to have to fight both Deathscythe and Hellspawn in battle," Quatre said. "Good thing they fight with us."  
"Yeah..." Michelle replied faintly. Looking at it again, there was something wicked about this gundam that made it too dangerous for anyone to pilot. "Has Melina flown it?"  
"Occasionally," Professor G replied. "When it was being tested."  
"I've got mine!" Winona cried. The girls raced over to see hers. She had chosen a gundam that looked like it was on fire. The entire body was painted in deep red, bright orange, and yellow streaks, with hints of a deep blue. On the shield on the right arm was a sunburst, from where the colors on the shield spread out. In its left hand was a glaive, the blade made out of the same material on Anita's swords and Hellspawn's scythe. "And I have a name."  
"Not some cute name like "Starburst" I hope," Heero growled. "I won't fly with a gundam called Starburst."  
"That sounds like a name for a horse," Winona replied. "I'm calling her the Fallen Star."  
"Not bad. Better that Starburst."  
"I guess I'll take this one," Joann said, placing a hand on the foot of the gundam opposite the Fallen Star. It was entirely black, except for the helmet, shield, knuckles and feet.  
Instructor H grinned. "That's a very special gundam. It took us a while to develop the cloaking system. "  
"Cloaking system?" Joann looked at him strangely. Her eyes lit up. "You mean it can become invisible?" "Yes," replied Doctor J," if only for a short period of time. " "Awesome." She began to examine the large shuriken resting beside the foot. "You shall be the Jade Phantom."  
Michelle's voice floated over to them from the other side of the hanger. "I guess this one's mine. It's very pretty." Joann raced over to admire he sister's new gundam. It was a swirl of different hues of blue. There were shades of green blue mixed with sapphire and navy in contrast to the aquamarine of the knuckles and feet. A silver trident rested against the gundams body, its points gleaming in the lights. "Awesome," the younger sister exclaimed. She moved to examine more of the body. She frowned. "Hey, the colors move."  
"This one is built more for underwater attacks than deep space, "Doctor J explained. "The colors help it blend in."  
Michelle grinned wickedly. "Cool. I shall call you Oceana."  
"Now that everyone has their gundams, the boys will start training you on the basics, from controlling your gundam to actual space combat. You will each be trained to repair them when they are damaged, or find someone who is loyal enough to fix them without telling everyone they meet. Understood?"  
The girls nodded.  
"Good. Now I believe there are coffee and donuts outside. So enjoy yourself for the time being. Starting next week you will begin your training." Doctor J hobbled away, followed by the rest of the scientists.  
"Well, shall we join Melina before she rips Duo's head off?" Anita asked.  
"That's a good idea," Winona laughed.  
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ??????????  
  
Finally done! I've been so busy lately that I haven't found time to update, but now I do have time! YAY!!!!  
  
If you like some this, please read some of my other works. You might enjoy them. I have another Gundam fic staring these same characters, so if you've grown attached to any of my new characters, please read Chibi School. JA! 


	9. Nobody Said it Would Be Easy

Sorry this took me so long.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

There was a commotion going on outside. The four girls heard it from the edge of the hanger, and were hesitant about going to the entrance of the yard.

"Look you bitch," they heard Melina say. "It's written clear as day. 'Failed to meet requirements. Does not pass.' See?"

"Of course I did," an annoying, high-pitched voice shrieked back. "My parents paid for me to enter and pass!" She looked at the gathering crowd. "I paid thousands of dollars to them-"she pointed to the doctors- "to get me in!"

"Money?" Instructor H asked.

"Did we receive any money?" Master O looked at Doctor J.

"I believe we did," Doctor J said.

"Oh yes." Professor G nodded. "I believe we were given an anonymous sum of money that we spent it on the new Gundams."

"How generous," said Doctor S, nodding.

Megan looked like she was about to explode. "That money was for me to pass! Mommy and Daddy gave it to a messenger to give to this organization! I remember! He was part of ACME Delivery Agency, and his name was Solo."

"Solo?" Heero asked. He turned to Duo." Isn't that one of your alias's, Duo?"

"I believe it is," said Duo, grinning. "Funny how that happens."

"And we don't take bribes," said Doctor J, sternly. "You're thousands of dollars would have meant nothing to us except as a means to fix the gundams." He started to hobble away. "Come gentlemen, let's leave the new pilots alone." He and the rest of the scientists walked away.

The five old and new pilots stood out in the morning light, their arms crossed and a bored look on their faces. Never did they imagine that they would have to put up with such a disgruntled young woman. Anita, in order to exaggerate her disgust, sighed loudly and slumped against Heero, resting her head on his shoulder. Heero arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Look," Duo sighed. "You didn't pass. Just give it up and go after a new dream."

"I understand." Megan looked down at her sandals. Duo was relieved that she got the message. "You like Melina so you gave it to her." She glared at him. "You played favorites 'cause you want to get in her pants!"

Duo groaned and stomped away. The rest of the pilots left as well.

"You fucking bitch!" Melina made a diving leap and Megan. The younger girl tried to get away, but found it hard to run in her sandals. Melina tackled her to the ground and attacked her before anyone could react. She straddled Megan and tore at her hair and face, leaving angry red marks. Megan screamed and screamed and tried to fight back, but was helpless.

"Melina!" Duo raced over to pull the vicious young woman to prevent her from doing more damage. He grabbed her under the arms and pulled up. But Melina wasn't going anywhere. She shifted her weight to her legs and refused to stand up. She stopped attacking Megan, but was now crushing her pelvis under her weight.

Duo struggled to pull her up. When had she gotten so heavy? "Could use some help here!" He lost his grip as Melina went for Megan's throat to save hers. Both girls now had their hands at each other's throats and were trying madly to knock the other out. Melina could have snapped Megan's neck with one twist, but was being kind due to the fact that Megan had a family and people who loved her. She wanted revenge, not death.

A slight choking noise, and Melina had her hands around Megan's. Two slender streams of blood ran down her neck where Megan's thumbs pressed in. Unlike Melina, who had no nails, Megan's were long and sharp. Duo got a good grip under Melina's arms and pulled her up. But Melina shifted her weight again and was crushing Megan's pelvis while trying to keep herself from dying.

Heero rushed in and helped pull Melina up. Quatre and Trowa pulled their strength together to pry Megan's hands from Melina's throat. They had to pull Melina's hands away first, who was grabbing madly at the attacking hands, which were slowly squeezing her throat. More blood ran down her throat.

"We can't lift you up unless you shift your weight," Heero told her. Trowa and Quatre had gotten Melina's hands away, and were slowly pulling away Megan's hands. Melina shifted her weight to the top of her body and allowed Heero and Duo to pull her up. It in turn allowed Quatre and Trowa to release the grip Megan hand and pull her to her feet. It took both of them to restrain her.

Melina was coughing madly, trying to get enough air back in her lungs. The blood drawn from her neck had run down and stained the front of her green tank top. As soon as she recovered, however, she made a mad rush at Megan. Heero grabbed the back of her slate grey jacket and stopped her from causing even more damage.

"Call a taxi," said Heero. "Get her off the premise and Melina a restraining order against her."

Quatre nodded and let Trowa take care of the rabid girl.

"Get me some handcuffs," Trowa called after him.

"Already taken care of." Anita walked up with a pair of shiny metal cuffs. "The doc gave 'em to me." She helped Trowa cuff Megan to a chair.

"Let me go!" she screamed. "I'll sue! I'll make you pay!"

"She could go to the press with this," Duo murmured.

"She knows too much," Heero replied. "She shouldn't be allowed to live."

"We just need to erase her memories."

"A brain wash?"

Duo nodded. They had never done it before, but it was necessary. They would need to give her a tranquilizer to calm her down, and then proceed to slowly manipulate her until she forgot everything. Not simple, but very effective.

"We need to knock her out," Heero commented. "And we can't give her a needle. She'll panic."

"So how do we do it?" Anita asked, staring at their prisoner.

"Freak her out," Michelle replied.

"Make her faint," Joann finished.

"Simple procedure." Winona shrugged. "A child could do it."

"Let me at her," Melina growled. "I'll scare her so bad she'll repress the memory of ever being here."

Duo and Heero were amazed at how vicious these young women were. And how calm they were about it. These women had no reserves about hurting to protect what they valued. And right now, their career as a gundam pilot was most important to them. And if that meant killing, Duo and Heero were sure they would not hesitate.

"Let me at her," Melina growled, a wild look in her eyes. "Come on. I won't hurt her in any physical way."

Duo looked uncertain, but let her go anyway. Melina slowly walked, no, stalked toward Megan, one foot in front of the other. She saw Megan wince; almost cower in either fear or pain. She continued to stalk around the helpless girl, catching her eyes, slowly circling her. She undid one of the cuffs before walking around to face her. To afraid to do anything, Megan winced again.

"You're bleeding," she said.

"Don't like blood, bitch?"

Megan smirked. "Watching your blood run is most enjoyable. It's pain I don't like."

"Well then, good night Princess." She grabbed Megan's arm hard enough to make the girl gasp and exposed the smooth, pale underside. She stroked it gently, making Megan wince in fear. Drawing her dagger, Melina traced the blade up and down the same spot her finger had traveled, cutting in slowly each time.

Megan winced and cried out as the blade cut into her skin. Tears streamed down her cheeks and mixed with the beads of sweat running down her face. She fainted before Melina could even hit the vein.

"Do what you need to do, and leave me out of it." Melina folded up her knife and managed to quickly walk away without making it look like a run. She left the cuff keys on the table. Anita picked them up and unlocked Megan's limp wrist. The other one was slowly bleeding, the drops of blood running down her arm and onto the concrete.

"Better bandage her before she bleeds to death," she said.

"I'll handle that," Michelle said. "You need to check on Melina."

Anita nodded and ran after her older friend. There was one place she knew Melina would go in a time of crisis, and that was her only friend in the world. The hanger was dark, but all Anita had to do was follow the sound of the muffled crying.

"Melina?" she called out. She heard a small gasp and the crying stopped. She jogged over to Hellspawn and looked behind the left foot. "Are you okay?"

Melina lifted her head from her knees. Her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "I always told myself it was easier to kill a human than an animal. Everyone knows I would rather kill a human being than an animal. So why am I crying?' she demanded. "Why? It should have been easy! Why am I crying over her?"

Anita crouched down and rubbed Melina's back like a mother would with a child. "Because you're human, Melina. You can't help yourself."

"I've killed before," she whispered. "But it was always from afar. When I saw the pain, the fear in her eyes, I wanted to stop and let her go. I could stand to watch her suffer."

Anita didn't know what to say that would help her confused friend. She just continued to massage her back and shoulders.

"She deserved it," she cried. "She deserved every mark I left. But I still cry! Why, Anita? Why? I'm not supposed to feel guilty for something that was deserved!"

"It's your conscience," a deep male voice said. "It gets to all of us. But you shouldn't let it haunt you."

Melina looked at Duo. "Will it always hurt?"

"Every life you take hurts."

"But that pain shouldn't keep you down," Anita piped up. "If you think of nothing but the pain in your life, then the pain will eat you away. And we like you too much to idly sit by and watch that happen." She gave her a thumb up. "Buck up, 'kay?"

Melina nodded and stood up. "How is she doing, anyway?"

"Michelle has bandaged the wound, and Dr. Heero sedated her"- Melina laughed at Dr. Heero- "and they're taking her into one of the rooms to brainwash her. But I don't think she'll need much. What you did scared her pretty bad."

"How's your neck?" Duo asked, eyeing the dried blood.

"Hurts like hell. I think I need to wash the shirt so it won't stain." She stripped off the tank top. "You got a wash sink around?"

Duo couldn't peel his eyes away. He nodded dumbly and pointed to the back of the hanger. Melina cocked an eyebrow. "Thanks." She jogged away.

Anita nudged him in the ribs. "How much you bet the panties are matching?"

He glared down at her. "Aren't you her friend?"

She shrugged, "You're the one who almost fainted just by looking at her bra. Figured you'd be interested in the match."

"You're sick."

"And your nose is bleeding."

Duo brought his hand up to his nose and wiped. He checked his hand and growled. "Bitch."

"That's Ms. Bitch to you."

"So do you just like to piss people off or does that just come naturally to you?"

Anita grinned. "It's a natural talent."

He growled at her once more and stormed off, grumbling. She snickered and went to join Melina, who was furiously scrubbing the blood off her shirt. She too was muttering to herself and cursing out her shirt, the water, and, of course, Megan. And Duo. It seemed like the root of all Melina's problems were Duo related. At least, that's what she thought.

"Stupid Duo," she muttered. "He started this, flirting with everything female." She rubbed the soap harder on the shirt. "Making everyone love him. What's so great about him anyway?"

"He's tall, got a great body, and has a braid you can yank," Anita replied.

"How do you know about his body?" Melina snarled.

"'Cause if he's in the same line of business as Heero, then you know it's great."

She paused for a moment, then blushed and went back to furiously scrubbing her shirt. Her new friend smirked and watched her furiously scrub away. She wasn't about to tell her that the shirt needed to soak to get the blood out. She watched Melina grunt and she furiously worked the soap and water into the collar with a brillo pad. She suddenly stopped and glared at Anita.

"Are you going to stand there and smirk or are you going to help?" she growled.

Anita leaned on Melina's shoulder. "You're funny when you're mad."

"I'm also vicious."

She took a few steps away. "Then maybe I should back off before I tell you that the shirt needs to soak."

She looked down at the scrubbed shirt and groaned. "I knew that." She slapped her head. "I knew that."

Anita rolled her eyes. "Right. Come on, let's go outside and face the world." Melina looked down at her shirt, then back at Anita. She sighed. "Just zip up your jacket. No one will notice."

"Except the braded baka. He'll just stare at my chest."

"To hell with the braided baka. You're probably the only one here that can keep the peace."

"You did okay with Heero earlier." Melina zipped up her jacket. She grimaced at how tight it was. "This is uncomfortable."

"Deal with it." Anita grabbed her hand. "Come on. Everyone is wondering what happened to you."

????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

Ugh. This took me forever. Sorry for the wait.


End file.
